Brothers -HIATUS-
by sugarbabyjimin
Summary: Sehun tahu ada yang salah dengannya, tidak seharusnya dia memiliki perasaan itu kepada adiknya, Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin, dia merasa 'kagum' bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang dia rasakan. -HUNKAI! CHANKAI! INCEST- [MOST LIKELY TO BE DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Halo! Balik lagi ini tentunya dengan ff Hunkai. Ayo tebak ini siapa?/?. Haha abaikan.**_

 _ **Oke langsung aja dibaca. Sudah lama gak nulis kayaknya bakal banyak keganjilan dalam tata bahasanya. Maaf.**_

 _ **Maaf juga kalau sedikit membosankan.**_

 _ **Kritik selalu diterima.**_

 _ **Dan! Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu, ini INCEST, bagi yang gak suka tolong menyingkir(?)**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, mana adikmu?"

Pria berkulit _pale_ dengan muka datarnya mencoba untuk menelan suapan nasi sebelum menjawab mamanya.  
"Dia masih di alam mimipinya, Ma."

Sembari menyiapkan kopi untuk sang suami, wanita cantik, yang meskipun sudah berusia 42 tahun, dengan surai coklat bernama Oh Narae itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan sang suami yang terkenal sebagai CEO Oh Corporation, Oh Sunjae, hanya tersenyum wajar dengan kebiasaan anak bungsu keluarga Oh.  
"Setelah kau selesai sarapan, bangunkanlah dia."

Sehun hanya menggumam bersama dengan suapan terakhir yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia meneguk segelas air dan bergegas menuju kamar adik pemalasnya.

 **...**

"Oi bocah bangun!"  
Itulah yang Sehun katakan begitu masuk ke dalam kamar si bungsu. Ya, memang itu sia-sia mengingat adiknya adalah seorang _heavy sleeper_.

Sehun menghelah nafas. Dia duduk di tepi kasur dan menepuk pelan pipi orang yang dipanggilnya 'bocah'.  
"Hei, Jongin bangun. Mama dan Papa menunggu di ruang makan."

"Unggh..jangan membodohiku _hyung_."  
Jongin menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Setahunya orang tua mereka akan pulang sekitar 3 hari lagi.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku membodohi orang yang sudah bodoh."

Jongin langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan memukul kakaknya dengan bantal. Sehun hanya tertawa puas dengan reaksi Jongin, ya sedikit mengutuk adiknya karena bantal itu 'menampar' wajah tampannya.  
" _Hyung_! Aku tidak bodoh, asal kau tahu!"

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja bocah. Tapi aku serius, Mama dan Papa pulang semalam."  
Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang matanya sudah berbinar. Sehun tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang Oh Jongin yang terkenal sebagai seorang pembuat onar di sekolah, sebenarnya hanya bocah yang sangat manja.

Setelah berada di luar kamar Jongin, pria _pale_ itu tersenyum mendengar suara dari dalam kamar, pasti adiknya itu terburu-buru hingga menabrak sesuatu di dalam sana. Senyumannya semakin lebar mendengar perkataan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan Jongin.  
"...Hei! Aku bukan bocah, kita hanya berjarak setahun!"

 **...**

"Ma...albino ini terus-terusan memanggilku bocah."  
Jongin menunjuk kakaknya yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Yang ditunjuk hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Berhentilah memanggilnya bocah, Sehun. Dan kau Jongin jangan bicara dengan mulut terisi nasi begitu."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya malu karena teguran mamanya. Sedangkan, Sehun hanya menyeringai.  
"Dia memang bocah Ma...kau tahu sendiri _kan_ sifat dia yang manja."

Sebelum Jongin bisa membalas _insult_ kakaknya, kepala keluarga menginterupsi.  
"Jongin, kau habiskanlah dulu sarapanmu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan setelah itu."

Jongin kaget dan sedikit khawatir saat mendengar kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan serius. Dia segera menyelesaikan sarapannya, bagaimanapun dia tetap penasaran.

Sedangkan Sehun dengan tenang mengaduk-aduk cairan berwarna coklat di dalam cangkir yang diletakkan di depannya. Dia tahu orang tua mereka tidak mungkin pulang lebih awal dari yang dijadwalkan tanpa membawa satu atau dua kabar, baik ataupun buruk, mungkin keduanya, siapa yang tahu?

 **...**

"..Jadi kalian akan menetap di Beijing selama 2 tahun?"  
Sehun lah yang pertama memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terbentuk di ruang keluarga mereka.

Narae mengangguk, sebelum pria berumur 47 tahun, Sunjae, memastikan keputusannya bisa diterima.  
"Ya, tidak apa-apa _kan_?"

Sepasang suami istri itu tahu benar dengan kebutuhan psikologi kedua putranya, kasih sayang dan perhatian orang tua, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika kerjaan menuntut.

Sedari kecil Oh bersaudara sudah jarang bertemu dengan orang tua mereka. Ya, dengan Papa yang seorang CEO dan Mama menjabat sebagai COO, Sehun dan Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan tidak adanya sosok orang tua bersama mereka. Tapi, sesibuk apapun Narae dan Sunjae setidaknya akan berkunjung sekali atau dua kali dalam setahun meskipun hanya untuk sehari.

"Apa...ada kemungkinan kalian berkunjung dalam 2 tahun itu?"  
Semua pandangan tertuju pada anggota termuda. Jongin menatap penuh harap ke arah orang tuanya terutama Narae.

"Maaf, sayang. Sepertinya pekerjaan kali ini akan menyita waktu berkunjung kami. Cabang di Beijing mengalami beberapa masalah yang serius, tidak etis jika tidak mengurusnya langsung."

Sehun melirik adiknya, menunggu respon apa yang akan ditunjukkan olehnya.

"Ya, kalau memang itu sangat penting, aku tidak bisa menghentikan kalian, bukan?"  
Jongin memaksa untuk tersenyum. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah berusia 17 tahun, sangat memalukan jika dia menangis di depan orang tua dan kakaknya.

Sedangkan Narae dan Sunjae hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, merasa berat untuk melihat anak bungsu mereka. Narae menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Jongin.  
"Maaf, Jongin."

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat?"

"Malam ini."

 **...**

"Jongin? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun bisa menebak jawaban yang benar atas pertanyaannya, dia hanya ingin memecahkan keheningan yang sangat canggung ini. Sejak kepergian orang tua mereka 2 jam yang lalu, Jongin belum beranjak dari atas sofa di ruang keluarga, duduk dengan kedua kaki dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Ya..."  
Jawab Jongin merasakan kehadiran kakaknya yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau..tidurlah ini sudah larut, bocah sepertimu seharusnya sudah tidur jam segini."

Anak tertua keluarga Oh itu dalam hati mengumpat karena yang benar saja ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk 'menggoda' Jongin. Dia terkejut ketika mendengar pria berkulit tan itu tertawa pelan. Wajah Sehun yang semula menghadap ke arah TV sekarang berbalik melihat Jongin.  
"Kau benar _hyung_. Aku hanyalah bocah,"

Air mata Jongin mulai membasahi pipi ketika dia melanjutkan perkataannya.  
"Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah berusia 17 tahun sepertiku, menangis karena hal sepele ini. Aku harusnya sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, tapi...aku..."

Mengetahui adiknya tidak akan berkata apapun lagi, Sehun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di sekitar tubuh Jongin yang mulai bergetar. Dia mengangkat tangannya hingga berada di kepala Jongin lalu perlahan mengusap kepala pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu.  
"Menurutku wajar saja kalau kau menangis, beberapa orang memang membutuhkan sosok orang tua bersama mereka, begitu juga denganmu. Tenanglah, kau bisa menangis sepuasmu."

Dengan begitu tangis Jongin semakin menjadi. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut tetapi, satu hal yang pasti kehangatan pria yang dipanggilnya _hyung_ itu membuatnya merasa aman. Jongin menghelah nafas pelan ketika pelukan Sehun semakin erat.  
"Aku di sini Jongin, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah berbaring di atas sofa, dengan tubuh menghadap ke TV. Tangan Sehun melingkar pada pinggang Jongin yang berbaring di depannya. Air mata Jongin sudah mengering. Mereka terdiam menonton program yang sedang disiarkan di TV, tidak satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar menyaksikan acara itu. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Sesekali tangan jahil Sehun akan menggelitiik pinggang Jongin yang membuatnya tertawa lemah karena kantuk sudah mulai menyerangnya. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut halus adiknya, mencoba untuk menghirup aroma Jongin yang menurutnya sangat menarik.  
"Tidurlah."

"Uhm..."

Pria _pale_ itu tersenyum mendengar suara nafas Jongin yang stabil menandakan dia telah berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Sehun merindukan momen seperti ini, dimana dia dan Jongin tertidur dalam satu tempat, berbagi kehangatan. Momen yang sering terjadi saat mereka masih anak-anak, saat Jongin takut akan suara gemuruh petir, saat Jongin kecil merindukan orang tua mereka.

Mungkin Sehun merindukan hubungannya dengan Jongin yang terkesan sangat akrab itu.

Mungkin Sehun merindukan Jongin kecil yang sangat manja dan imut.

Mungkin Sehun hanya sebatas merindukannya.

Namun, dia cukup sadar untuk merasakan perasaan lain yang tumbuh, dan perasaan itu jelas bukanlah rasa rindu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi kritik selalu diterima. Maaf terlalu pendek.**

 **Maaf ya kalau karakter Jongin anak-anak banget di sini.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku tidak bisa menulis chapter panjang hahaha, maafkan aku. Jadi aku minta maaf karena chapter ini pendek, as usual.**_

 _ **Langsung aja, saran dan kritik selalu diterima.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun berjalan menuruni tangga. Dia tersenyum melihat Jongin duduk di atas sofa dan menatap kosong TV yang sejak tadi malam menemani mereka, seolah sedang mengumpulkan nyawa.  
"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Jongin berbalik dan mendapat kakaknya yang sudah segar, rambutnya sedikit basah, sedang mengambil kunci mobil yang selalu disimpannya di laci sebuah meja kecil di ruang keluarga. Pria berkulit tan itu menatap Sehun bingung dan penasaran.  
" _Hyung_...kau mau keluar?"

Sehun mengangguk, memakai jaket kulit hitam di atas kemeja putihnya.

"Ke mana? Bolehkah...aku ikut?"

Mata Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin yang menatapnya penuh harap. _Ah, dia sangat menggemaskan_ , batin Sehun.  
"Tentu. Lagipula aku membutuhkanmu, memilih barang untuk mengisi kulkas."

Sehun kemudian tertawa pelan ketika Jongin membulatkan matanya. Adiknya itu sangat suka yang namanya berbelanja. Bukan, bukan berbelanja seperti kebanyakan orang, menghabiskan uang hanya untuk membeli satu atau dua helai pakaian. Meskipun harga tidak pernah menjadi masalah keluarga Oh.

Oh bersaudara memiliki banyak kemiripan dalam hal _interest_ , dan salah satunya adalah kuliner. Mungkin sulit dipercaya jika mengingat Jongin yang sangat manja dan Sehun terlihat seperti tipikal lelaki yang tidak bersahabat dengan dapur.

"Apa kita akan berbelanja?"  
Jongin sudah bangkit dari sofa lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mandi setelah melihat pria _pale_ kesayangannya itu bergumam sembari mengangguk.

"Dasar bocah."  
Kata Sehun saat mendengar adiknya meringis kesakitan. Tanpa melihat apa yang terjadi, Sehun tahu kalau adik yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu menabrak sesuatu di atas sana karena tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya Jongin tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan yang satu itu.

 **...**

 _Cart_ yang mereka pakai sudah penuh dengan semua bahan dapur dan segala jenis makanan yang disukainya. Kedua bersaudara Oh itu sedang mengantre pada salah satu kasir. Kehadiran mereka mengundang banyak perhatian karena siapa yang tidak mengenal anak pemilik salah satu perusahaan paling terkenal di negara itu. Pakaian mereka tidak mencolok, tapi aura yang mereka miliki cukup untuk menunjukkan status.

Jongin berusaha mengacuhkan semua perhatian yang tertuju padanya, dia kembali pada _bad boy mode_ nya ketika berada di luar rumah. Sehun tertawa dalam hati melihatnya.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka selesai membayar semua yang dibeli. Pria tan itu mendorong _cart_ itu hingga mendekati mobil Sehun. Barang-barang yang lumayan banyak itu dimasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Jongin menghelah nafas lelah ketika duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi. Sehun melirik adiknya sembari menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Kau lelah?"

"Ya..tapi ini menyenangkan, _as always_."  
Jawab Jongin bersemangat. Ekspresinya berubah bingung melihat kakaknya tertawa atas apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?"

"Menyenangkan katamu? Kau bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak saat melihat es krim kesukaanmu, huh?"

Anak tertua keluarga Oh semakin tertawa, mengingat ekspresi adiknya. Kedua tangan yang dikepal di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, bibir bawah berada di antara giginya.

Jongin tidak bisa melawan kakaknya kali ini. Dia malu, tadi itu dia benar-benar hampir lupa diri dan berteriak seperti anak kecil. Telapak tangan menutup wajahnya.  
"Ah..memalukan."

 **...**

"Kau akan memasak apa kali ini, _Chef_?"

Sehun meletakkan kotak es krim ke dalam kulkas sebelum menutupnya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat Jongin yang sudah duduk di kursi dengan kedua telapak tangan menahan dagunya, menahan agar wajahnya tidak mencium meja makan.  
"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan?"

Pengalaman hidup Oh bersaudara tanpa kedua orang tua membuat Sehun maupun Jongin memiliki keterampilan memasak yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa. Mereka secara bergantian menyiapkan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Kadang, saat mereka berdua terlalu sibuk atau malas, sebuah restoran sederhana yang berada beberapa blok dari kediaman Oh menjadi tempat favorit mereka, jangan lupakan _delivery service_ yang berada di kontak penting _handphone_ Jongin.

"Apapun terdengar enak saat ini," jawab pria tan itu sembari mengamati setiap gerakan kakaknya.

" _Bacon and eggs_? _How does that sound?_ "  
Sehun memakai _apron_ putihnya dan bersiap untuk mengambil beberapa butir telur dalam kulkas.

"Jangan! Apapun selain _bacon and eggs_ , _please._ Aku tidak ingin sarapan dengan menu yang sama dalam dua hari berturut-turut."  
Pria _pale_ itu melirik anak bungsu keluarga Oh. Sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Bagaimana tidak, siapa yang bisa menahan hormonnya saat melihat wajah Oh Jongin yang manis dan imut itu, bibirnya mengerucut, belum lagi kedua mata yang menatap harap padanya.

 _Shit...sadarlah Sehun, dia adikmu. Ah...aku semakin tidak waras._

"B-baiklah, bagaimana dengan _fish and chips_?"  
Mendengar itu, Jongin mengangguk semangat meskipun kakaknya tidak melihat. Dia kembali mengamati gerakan Sehun. Salah satu yang hal yang paling dia sukai adalah melihat kakaknya beraksi di dalam dapur. Kakaknya memang tidak pernah berhenti membuat Jongin kagum.

Sebuah senyum terlihat jelas pada wajah pria manis itu. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, bertumpu pada telapak tangan kanan. _Kau tahu hyung, aku penggemar nomor satumu._

Jongin teringat sesuatu saat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu selesai memberi bumbu pada ikan dory dan beranjak memotong kentang," _Hyung_ , kau tidak akan menggunakan bir beralkohol tinggi _kan_?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan membuatnya sesuai dengan seleramu," jawab Sehun, tangannya masih bekerja memotong kentang.

"Baiklah _Chef_ kuserahkan padamu!"

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar bagaimana Jongin bersemangat menanggapinya. Selalu saja seperti itu, dan Sehun bersyukur karenanya. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat sisi menggemaskan Jongin selain keluarganya dan _dia_.

Bunyi bel merusak keheningan yang nyaman diantara dua bersaudara Oh. Namun, itu tidak menghilangkan senyum di wajah Jongin, dia teringat kekasihnya akan berkunjung hari ini. Ya, dia yakin itu pasti kekasihnya. Dia segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju pintu utama, tidak sadar dengan perubahan aura kakaknya.

Tentu Sehun tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari siapa yang sedang bertamu pagi hari ini. Sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap minggunya untuk melihat tamu itu bersama Jongin di rumahnya. Dan yang dirasakan Sehun saat kekasih Jongin datang selalu sama, tidak suka, tidak nyaman, canggung, bahkan...cemburu?

Bersama dengan diletakkannya _fish and chips_ di meja makan, Jongin dan seorang pria tinggi, yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari Sehun-padahal untuk ukuran orang Korea, Sehun termasuk tinggi di umurnya yang masih 18 tahun, yaitu 189 cm-berjalan ke ruang makan dengan jari-jari yang saling bertautan.

"Hari ini kakakku yang membuat sarapan _hyung_ , kau tahu _kan_ dia lebih mahir dariku dalam memasak."

Mood Sehun segera membaik mendengar adiknya memujinya. Dia bersorak menang dalam hati. Tidak sadar dia menyeringai pada kekasih Jongin yang hanya tersenyum melihat Jongin menariknya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Setelah duduk, pandangan pria tinggi itu bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Pagi, Sehun."

Sembari memilih kursi tepat di hadapan Jongin, Sehun membalas sapaan orang yang selalu ditemuinya di sekolah.

"Pagi, Chanyeol."

Ya, pria tinggi itu Park Chanyeol. Teman sekelas Sehun, sekaligus kekasih Jongin. Orang yang bisa melihat sisi manja dan menggemaskan Jongin selain keluarganya. Sehun tidak pernah menyukai, tidak, dia membencinya dan saat mendengar dia mengencani adik kandungnya, kebenciannya semakin memuncak. Beruntung, Sehun cukup handal mengendalikan emosinya, kalau tidak riwayat Chanyeol mungkin sudah tamat. Seakan tidak puas menyiksa Sehun dengan keberadaannya di sekolah, Chanyeol selalu saja menampakkan diri di rumahnya, ditambah dengan jadwal latihan basket yang membuat kapten dengan posisi _point guard_ dan MVP tim sekolahnya dengan posisi _shooting guard_ itu selalu bertemu. Sungguh, dia membencinya.

Tetapi, jika dipikirkan dengan baik, rasa bencinya terhadap Chanyeol tidak masuk akal. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu apa hubungan kebenciannya pada Chanyeol dengan Jongin. Meskipun begitu, pria _pale_ itu terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia cemburu karena Jongin sudah menemukan sosok kakak dalam diri Chanyeol selain dirinya, ya dia cemburu karena hanya dia yang berhak menjadi kakak Jongin.

Ya, kakak bagi Jongin, tidak lebih.

...

Jarum jam dinding di ruang keluarga sudah menunjukkan angka 02.36. Dan seperti biasa, tidak terkecuali hari itu, Jongin akan menikmati waktunya sendiri di rumah. Kakak kesayangannya akan meninggalkannya untuk latihan rutin tim basket sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, kekasihnya yang menemaninya sedari pagi di kamarnya. Tidak, mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang serius di sana.

"Jongin, kalau kau mau pergi jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu dan pastikan sistem kemanan aktif."

Hanya itulah yang dikatakan Sehun sebelum melesat keluar menuju garasi. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di ruangan yang sama dengan Chanyeol apalagi harus melihat kemesraan pria itu dan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum kekasih yang seumuran dengan kakaknya itu membawanya dalam pelukan. Pria manis itu tersenyum merasakan kecupan yang diberikan pada puncak kepalanya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Jongin."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang. Perasaanya sangat tulus kepadanya. Oh, betapa Chanyeol ingin membolos latihan dan bersama Jongin seharian.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu _hyung_ , kau tahu itu."

Chanyeol hanya bergumam, tersenyum. Dia sedikit, hanya sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Jongin yang berjinjit, lengan kekar pria dengan tinggi 192 cm itu melingkar dengan indah di sekitar pinggang Jongin. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Jongin pelan.

" _Hyung_ , aku capek harus berjinjit, kau seharusnya yang berusaha untuk menyamakan tinggi kita."

Chanyeol tertawa, kekasihnya ini benar-benar lucu."Itu salahmu karena kau pendek."

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh darinya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak pendek, kau saja yang terlalu tinggi. Lagipula perbedaan tinggi kita hanya 11 cm, dan aku lebih muda darimu, masih bisa tumbuh. Tunggu saja, aku akan lebih tinggi darimu."

Pria yang memiliki telinga seperti peri itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum masih setia di wajahnya. Dia menarik Jongin kembali dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan menunggunya, meskipun itu terdengar tidak mungkin. Kurasa, _dance_ tidak membuatmu cepat tinggi."

Belum sempat Jongin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, lagi, dia sudah berlari keluar dengan tawa yang mengiringnya.

"Aku pergi, Jongin!"

Bibir Jongin yang semula mengerucut sekarang membentuk sebuah senyum. Mendengar suara mesin mobil yang semakin menjauh, Jongin melempar tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Dikeluarkannya _handphone_ dari saku depan celana. Raut wajahnya berubah bingung saat melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari kru tim _dance_ sekolahnya, dia tidak akan mengirimkan pesan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan tim _dance._ Jongin juga merasa tidak ada jadwal latihan hari ini.

From : Jeon Jungkook

Today 02.54 PM

 _Mate, aku lupa memberitahumu sebelumnya. Tapi, cepatlah ke sekolah hari ini perekrutan anggota baru tim. Sekarang._

Rasanya Jongin ingin memukul kepala Jungkook. Yang benar saja, Jongin itu _leader_ nya bagaimana Jungkook bisa melupakannya. Sebenarnya secara tidak langsung itu salah Jongin sendiri yang tidak ikut rapat minggu lalu, tapi dia tidak akan mengakuinya. Bocah memang.

Jongin bergegas menuju garasi dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dia sudah memastikan sistem keamanan aktif sebelum melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sekolah.

 _Bad boy mode : ON_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tinggi mereka aku buat berbeda dari yang asli, biar lebih enak/? aku suka kalau Jongin dikelilingi cowo tinggi hahaha**_

 ** _Bagaimana? Review?_**

 ** _Haruskah aku menambah 'chankai' pada summary/description sebagai peringatan bahwa ff ini mengandung chankai?_**

 ** _Oh iya mau shout-out buat Jongyeolin author favku di aff! ff ini terinspirasi dari ffnya Jongyeolin yang 'Bad Romance' dan 'Forbidden Love' sequelnya. Kalau kalian tertarik dengan ff incest+hunkai aku sarankan kalian untuk baca itu! Gak akan nyesal! Feelnya kerasa banget!_**

 ** _Oke sekian._**


	3. BUKAN UPDATE

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

NOT AN UPDATE! BUT PLEASE READ IT!

Hei...ini bottomjongin...

Aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu yang aku yakin kalian akan membencinya. Jadi, aku meminta maaf sebelumnya...

Maafkan aku...

Aku dalam **_writer's block_** untuk semua ff hunkai yang aku tulis...dan gak tau bisa keluar dari **_writer's block_** itu atau gak...jadi untuk sementara aku akan membuat **Brothers** dan **Mine** dalam **HIATUS** status...meskipun kemungkinan besar akan aku **DISCONTINUED**...

Aku kehilangan motivasi, inspirasi, dan konsep untuk melanjutkan **Brothers** dan **Mine**...hunkai msh menjadi salah satu pair yang aku ship, tapi ttp saja aku gak bisa melanjutkannya...

Mungkin kalian akan mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk mengenaiku...dan aku memakluminya, karena itu opini kalian, lagipula menurutku aku juga author yang gak 'bertanggung jawab'...jadi wajar saja kalau setelah membaca ini kalian akan 'membenci'ku...

Aku yakin ada banyak _hunkai fics authors_ yang dengan setianya menulis buat kalian. Hahaha, selain itu aku juga yakin kalian gak ada yang merasa kehilangan/?

Dan, ya, 'untuk' membuat kalian semakin marah...aku mengubah usernameku karena aku akan menulis ff jimin skrg... AKU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF... _i can't help it, okay_... Ini gak ada hubungannya sama fandom..jadi _please_ jangan berpikir sampai ke sana..

 **I TRULY AM SORRY**... _so..here's the end of_ bottomjongin... _t_ _hank you_..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
